me and Lee Sungmin
by HaeKyuHyuk
Summary: apa yang dipikirkan Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Lee sungmin,calon istrinya?


title: ALL ABOUT LEE SUNGMIN

Genre:romance/komedy *maybe*

Length:1shoot

Cast:

Lee Sungmin become yoeja

Cho Kyuhyun still namja

PAIRING KYUMIN

Disclamer : Smua main cast hny mlik Tuhan YME dan ORANG TUA mereka masing-masing.

Note :song fict pertamaku ini,,,semoga gag ancur-ancur amat yaaa…

backsound: all that i need -boyzone

note ssttt,,ini adalah kisah kyuhyun yang mencintai sgalanya tentang lee sungmin..

sooo bekicot…

~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was lost and alone_

_Trying to grow making my way down that long winding road_

_Had no reason no rhyme_

_Like a song out of time_

_And there you were standing in front of my eyes_

_~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mungkin aku orang yang naïf jika aku bilang aku tak butuh seorang wanita,,,

Mungkin aku orang yang gila jika aku bilang aku tak menginginkan cinta.

Dan aku mungkin orang yang bodoh jika aku bilang tak membutuhkanmu,,

~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyundai Departement Store.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"minnie…kamu mau berapa lama lagi sih belanjanya.."keluhku pada "calon" istriku.  
Dia sangat cantik..bertubuh mungil dan manis,,walau sebenarnya ada sifat nya yang sangat menggangguku.  
Yaitu cerewet..berisik..cempreng dan kadang menyebalkan dengan sikap manjanya.

"sebentar lagi kyu,,aku masih bingung membedakan dress ini"dipampangnya 2 dress berwarna sama yaitu PINK.

"apa yang mau dibedakan?"tanyaku yang sungguh aku masih jalan pikirannya.

"warna mana yang lebih bagus"jawabnya entenG.

grruubraaakkkk!

Dan satu yang harus bisa ditolerin darinya adalah.. sikap babonya. Bagaimana aku harus membedakan 2 dress dengan warna yang sama?catat.. SAMA PERCIS!.

"ya,,ampun Minnie,,warnanya kan sama! bagaimana aku bisa membedakannya!"dia menatapku tajam. Kau tau matanya biarpun dibilang orang-orang imut tapi bagiku kalau dia sudah menatapku seperti ini..lebih baik aku menatap Heechul noona menyeramkan.

"kyu bagi wanita..biarpun warnanya sama,,pasti ada titik perbedaannya"aku lebih baik diam dari pada aku harus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang hari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_How could I be such a fool_

_To let go of love and break all the rules_

_Girl when you walked down that door_

_Left a hole in my heart_

_And now I know for sure_

_~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~_

_Restoran_

"kyu..makan sayurnya!"Aku dan dia sedang makan malam disebuah restoran dekat hanya ingin beromantis ria satu sikapnya yang kadang tidak bisa saat dipaksa memakan salad yang oh..demi tuhan aku membencinya.

"kyu,,aku hitung sampai tiga…kalau kamu tidak mau makan,,,kau akan tau akibatnya"ancamnya padaku..

Aku ingin berteriak,,"hei,,bisakah malam ini kau bersikap romants padaku,,bukan seperti dictator begini" atau "yaa! Aku ini calon suamimu,,bersikaplah manis" (-_-")

Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. #poor kyu

"baik-baik akan ku makan"akhirnya aku harus memakan sekumpulan daun hijau yang telah dilumurin mayonase.. dan aku harus menahan isi perut ku merasa seperti kambing sekarang,,,wweekkzzzz :p

Help mee….UMMAAAAAA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You're the air that I breathe_

_Girl you're all that I need_

_And I wanna thank you, lady_

_You're the words that I read_

_You're the light that I see_

_And your love is all that I need_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

apartemen Kyuhyun

Sikap yang paling kusuka darinya adalah,,perhatiannya yang sangat besar padaku.  
Seperti minggu lalu,aku jatuh sakit akibat perkerjaanku yang datang keapartemenku dan menginap demi menjagaku.

Walaupun dia harus memarahiku dulu karena aku selalu mengacuhkan yang namanya "nasehatnya" disaat aku berkerja…

"kyu,,sudah berapa kali kubilang..makan teratur,,jangan pulang terlalu larut..jangan terlalu memaksakan diri..dan jangan lupa meminum vitaminmu,,tapi apa yang kau lakukan kau melupakan semua pesanku"ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku tau ada guratan kuatir dari nada bicarayang yang intonasinya naik turun,,(?)

"akukan sibuk Minnie,,"dia menyuapiku dengan bubur buatannya yang menurutku,,bubur yang paling enak didunia ini.

"sesibuk apapun,,masa kau tidak bisa malakukan itu hanya beberapa menit,oeh" selesai menyuapiku,,dia langsung mengompresku agar panasku turun.

"mian ,,membuat mu cemas.."dia menatapku tajam,,dan menghela nafasnya berat

"kyu…kau tau,,ketika melihatmu sakit seperti ini,"dia mengambil tanganku dan diletakannya didadanya..terasa detak jantungnya yang cepat.

"terasa sakit disini..aku merasa gagal..menjagamu"ucapnya sedih..

"husssttt…jangan bicara begitu..kau sangat menjagaku dan memperhatikanku dengan sungguh-sungguh.."

"benarkah?"

"iya…kau tau,,jika aku tidak mendengarkan suaramu,,aku merasa sepi..Jika aku tidak melihat senyummu ,,aku hampa..Dan jika kau tak disampingku,,pasokan udaraku hilang…Walau kau kadang menyebalkan dan cerewet ,,,kau sgalanya untukku Minnie"kulihat dirinya memiringkan alisnya.

"kau bilang aku menyebalkan?"dia memincingkan matanya..

"aku cerewet?"kudengar nadanya berubah menjadi dingin.  
Uppsss..sepertinya aku salah bicara.. . Mampus kau Cho Kyuhyun,kau berhasil membangkitkan "kelinci ngamuk".

"bukan itu maksudku Minnie"ucapkua menengankan Minnie-ku.

PLEETAAAKK…BUUGH!

"KAU KURANG AJAR CHO KYUHYUN" pekiknya dengan suara high pictnya yang mengalahkan wokiee nooa saat menyanyi..

(wokkiee:HUAAACCHHIIIEEMM!)

Dia mencekikku kuat,menendangku serta tambahan jambakan rambuk.

"ampun Minnie,,,aku lagi sakit ini"

"BIARIN.."

Itulah minnieku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was searching in vain_

_Playing a game_

_Had no-one else but myself left to blame_

_You came into my world_

_No diamonds or pearls Just like a castle of sand_

_Girl, I almost let love slip right out of my hands_

_And just like a flower needs rain_

_I will stand by your side through the joy and the pain_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

kamar Kyuhyun

Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengannya..Jujur aku gugup foto kami berdua saat dikedai ice saat itu merayakan satu kami jadi teringat saat berkenalan denganmu.

**Flashback…**

Aku berlari kecil…tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang.

"ah..miahae,,mianhae" Dia mendongakan kepalanya ..cantik itulah kata yang terlintas diotakku.

"ah,,kwencanayo.."kau bangkit dan sedikit tersenyum..indah.

"kau..tidak ada yang lukakan.."kau menggeleng cepat.

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa…annyeong"kau berlalu cepat pergi.

Aiiss,,,babonya aku lupa menanyakan langsung pergi kekantorku dan langsung menemui clientku yang sedang menungguku,,

Saat kubuka pintu ruanganku..kulihat kita saling menatap tak percaya.

"kau"ucap kita bersamaan

"aku Cho Kyuhyun"aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku cepan dan kau menyahutnya.

"Lee Sungmin.."kau tersenyum manis hingga membuatku terpana.

Sejak itulah kita saling dekat dan ,,heeii,,cinta kita tumbuh seiringan kita sering bertemu..

**Flashback end**

altar _gereja

"kau..Cho kau menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi istrimu disaat duka dan susah dan saling bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua"ucap pria tambun yang merangkap dirinya sebagai pendeta.

"ya,,saya bersedia"ucapku mantap sambil memandang Minnie yang cantik dihadapanku.

"dan kau Lee Sungmin,,apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu disaat suka dan duka dan saling bersama samapai maut yang memisahkan kalian berdua"Minnie menatapku..indah.

"yaa,,saya bersedia"

"sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri,,silakan cium mempelainya"

Tanpa basa-basi kusibakan penutup wajah Minnie yang transparan dalam hitungan 2/3 langsung menciumnya lembut,dan dia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku erat dan memperdalamkan ciuman kami sampai….

"eemmeeemmm….ini masih digereja,,sadar"ucap pendeta yang berhasil menghentikan aktifitas kami dan tertawa malu.

"Minnie,,kita lanjutkan nanti dirumah oke,,"bisikku padanya

Dia menatapku menggoda

"oke,,oke"dan kami resmi menjadi suami istri.

Oh..iya,,satu lagi sifat dari Minnie yang tak bisa lepas dari ku,,,caranya mencintaiku.

Dan aku sadar ,,aku sangat mencintainya.

Itulah Lee Sungmin-ku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~kyumin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're all that I need, girl

You're the air that I breathe, yeah

And I want to thank you

(And I want to thank you, lady)

You're the words that I read, girl

You're love is all I need, yeah

And I want to thank you

(And I want to thank you, lady)

You're all that I need, girl

You're the air that I breathe, yeah

And I want to thank you..


End file.
